Short Story in the making.
by Blaze Van Wham
Summary: Little adult themes in here, no detail, swearing, etc. What happens when as a prank Vinnie decides to shave Jax bald? Please R & R.
1. Short Story in the making.

Disclaimer: I don't own the real Biker Mice from Mars characters, bla bla bla, yadda yadda yadda. No money is made from this, it's just for fun. Jax is my creation however and she's copyright 1998 to 2003. So mua! She's mine! Don't use her without my permission! 

**Short story in the making**

**Written by Blaze Van Wham 2002**

**--------------------------------**

We start our story off in the little known place, the Scoreboard. It's currently night time, and all but Jax are awake and fiddling around in the room. Enter Vinnie Van Wham, with a razor blade and scissors in hand. 

------------------------------- 

Vinnie turned towards Modo. "Ready big fella?" He asked him. Modo nodded, and plugged the razor into a jack behind him. Vinnie let it stay on the off button for a bit, and hauled himself towards his sleeping sister's body. "Ready Throttle?" He said to him. 

"Ready as can be, but Jax sure ain't gonna like this when she wakes up." He said, being the level headed leader. Vinnie glared at him a little. 

"This will be the best prank of the century bro!" He reassured him, and grabbed the pair of scissors near him, and began to hack at the dreds covering Jax's head, along with the help of Throttle on the other side. 

------------------------------- 

Approximately half an hour later, Throttle and Vinnie finished their business. They grabbed the long dreds, a bag and stuffed them inside, to chuck them out later. "Your turn, bro." Vinnie said to Modo, and Modo nodded, flipping the razor onto low shave. He stepped towards Jax, and shaved what little bits of hair there were off her head, leaving it to a clean shine. 

----------------------------- 

Six hours later, we enter upon the scene of Jax Van Wham just waking up. She stretches, takes a look around, and sees her bros fast asleep. She stands up, and feels a sudden wind against her head, that she hadn't felt for years. Upon stepping over to her bike, she grabs the side mirror and gapes into it, emitting a very loud, and very angry scream into the Scoreboard. 

----------------------------- 

"VINCENT VAN WHAM!!!!" Jax bellowed from across the room at him. He stumbled out of his bed, onto the floor and looked up at her groggily. 

"Wha.." He mumbled out. 

Jax pointed to her head. "Don't even try and weasel your way out of this one!! You CUT OFF MY DREDS!! Vincent, I LOOK EXACTLY LIKE YOU!!!" She yelled in anger and frustration at him. Quickly, she picked up the nearest object to her, that of a boot and threw it at him hard. "YOU FUCKIN BASTARD!! HOW COULD YOU!! HOW DARE YOU!!!" She continued at him in a rage, throwing things, and finally stepping towards him, and lifting him up by his tail, making him face her. "This is worse than what the Plutarkians did to me on Mars." She growled low in her throat. By this time, Throttle had made his appearance, and so had Modo. "You better be wishing the Gods are having mercy on you Vincent because I WILL NOT!!" She brought her hand up behind her to punch him, and found Modo grabbing it from behind her. 

"You'd hurt your own brother for a little prank Jax?" He said to her. "That doesn't sound like the Jax I know." 

"Let me fuckin go right now Modo!! Let ME GO!!" She pulled her fist hard from his grip, and he released it, but grabbed her around her waist. 

"You won't be hurting your brother any time today Miss Van Wham!" Modo told her, and pulled her over to a bed, sitting down on it, and kept his continued grip on her kicking, flying crazy legs and arms. She struggled against his hold a bit as well, and when she found he wouldn't let her go, she went lucid in his arms. Seeing he had won, Modo let her go, turned her around, putting his hands on her waist and looking up at her. "You done now, Miss Van Wham?" He asked her. 

Glaringly, she nodded him a yes and Modo smiled. "What do I get as my reward?" He teased her. Modo knew she was married, and had a kid but he couldn't help himself. There weren't any other female mice on the planet. 

She slapped him. "Nothing." She looked over at Vinnie and Throttle. "I can't believe you would all join in on this! My hair, is gone. After growing it for years, in one night, you all chop it off!!" Modo retained his grip on Jax's waist, just in case and he looked to his bros. 

Throttle scratched his head. "Uh..Sorry Jax. Couldn't help it." He smiled, waving his tail around cutely, and grinned at her. Jax just about melted on the spot at his look, but kept herself in composure. She looked back to Modo. 

He grinned, stupidly this time, and pulled her close to him for a kiss. Jax opened her eyes wide, and pulled back from him quickly. "Whoa there! Uh huh! No way! Hands and lips off area Modo!" She told him, and stepped back again. She looked at Throttle, then at Vinnie and Modo. "I'm heading out for a while. I'll be back." She sighed and took a step out of the front doorway, instantly whistling for her bike. Vinnie, Modo and Throttle heard her rev off. 

"Shouldna done that, big fella." Throttle chimed in.   
"You know, she's gonna kill you now when she gets back." Vinnie piped up. 

Modo sighed from his spot. "Can't blame a lonely mouse for trying can ya?" 

Vinnie and Throttle looked to each other, nodded and said, "Can't blame ya at all." 

---------------------------------------- 

Midnight. Jax slipped into the Scoreboard, having returned from her all night getaway, and searched around with her eyes. Nothing. Seeing nobody, she figured Modo and Vinnie were out on patrol. Those two at least. She stepped gingerly over everything, so as not to wake Throttle up. Making almost no sound, she heard a voice from behind her. 

"Out late again, Jax?" Throttle's voice said. She turned around, nodded to him and looked at him underneath the pale moonlight. Her body ached for his, and she looked at him longingly. 

"Where are Modo and Vinnie?" She asked, averting her gaze at the handsome golden mouse. 

"Out on nightly patrol. They'll be gone till dawn." Throttle said. He sat down in his bed, the single one, and looked up at her. "You joining me or not?" He asked her. 

Jax nodded, sighed and sat down beside him, resting her head on his, the feeling of her bald head apparent to herself. "I miss him more than anything, Throttle. But we..I...us.." She said in fragments. 

Throttle wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "I know you miss him Jax. And your son too. But we're both lonely here. We can't let anything stop us. I mean, here we are on Earth, with not as many problems as Mars, and the ability to almost roam free." He smiled at her and began to caress her shoulder softly. 

Jax nodded, and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him lightly. "I need the company..." She buried her face into his neck and began to kiss it. Throttle replied with a small moan, and before they knew it, the two were both naked before each other in bed, consummating a forbidden love, and forgetting about everything around them. 

---------------------------------------- 

Enter two mice, after a long hard night of patrolling, goon bashing and saving every second good citizen, walking into the Scoreboard. Both mouths are agape as they enter upon Exhibit A, of Jax and Throttle curled up tightly in Throttle's bed, obviously naked, and sleeping. 

--------------------------------------- 

"Oh mama...Axle's gonna have a fit.." Modo began. Vinnie told him to shut it quickly. 

"Long as Jax doesn't end up pregnant, Axle doesn't have to know right?" Vinnie asked his bro. 

"I suppose not, but that would be lying and my momma always used to say..." Modo began. 

"Mamma schmamma!" Vinnie began. "Axle doesn't have to know nothing, and neither do we. We pretend as if nothing happened, you got that big fella?" 

Modo nodded slowly to Vinnie. As he stepped by Throttle's bed, inside of him, he wished silently that he had decided to stay earlier that night at the Scoreboard instead of going on night patrol with Vinnie. 

-----------------------------------------   
  
  
  
  



	2. Short Story in the making Part 2

Disclaimer: Sue my ass off, but this is my computer. Biker Mice from Mars doesn't belong to me, none of the original characters do, only my fanfic ones which are copyright Blaze Van Wham 2003.   


  


**Short Story in the Making**

**Part 2**

**Written by Blaze Van Wham 2002**   
**Copyright Blaze Van Wham 2002-2003**

----------------------------------------------- 

We begin our story in the Last Chance Garage, with Vinnie, Modo and Throttle, and Charley. Jax has made a disappearance within the last few days, to who knows where, since the night with Throttle. 

---------------------------------------------- 

Charley made an appearance from behind one of the bikes she was working on. "Any clue as to where your sister ran off to?" She asked Vinnie, looking at him, as if he'd know the answer. 

"Nope. No idea. Don't care much either." He shrugged. He knew his sister. She'd come back in one piece. 

Charley's mouth went slack. "You don't care about your own sister?!" She said to him, almost yelling. 

"Whoa whoa Charley-girl, take a deep breath! I know my sister, she'll be _fine._" He assured her. "No worries, all right? She did this on Mars all the time. No sense in worrying about her, all she'll do is get mad at all of us when she gets back!" He growled a little at her. 

Charley sighed. "I suppose you're right. You'd know your twin best." Charley looked over to Throttle. He had been silent over the last few days, not saying much of anything to anyone. "You okay, Throttle?" She asked him, concerned. 

Slowly, Throttle brought his gaze to rest upon Charley's. "Everything's all right, Charley. No problems." He told her. He sat in a chair off to the side, looking like he was almost contemplating life. Which, in Throttle's mind, he was. What if Jax became pregnant? What then? She had a husband already. Why oh why hadn't he grabbed some protection before that night? 

Modo stood off to the side, silent as well, but speaking more than Throttle. Limburger had been quiet for the last few days, and it had been kind of nice not to worry any about him. Or his goons. Or his villains. He wondered about Jax, and thought about that morning. He emitted a low growl in his throat, noting the jealous tone in it, and quickly covered it up with a cough. It wouldn't do to have two mice fighting over Jax, as well as her being married. Modo needed to knock some sense into his head. There'd always be that little part that had wished it had been him though, and not his bro, Throttle. 

------------------------------------------------- 

Jax stepped into the Limburger tower. She crept along the steps silently, not making a sound. She had left Viz outside, so as not to make more noise, and started on her way up to Limburger's office. She hadn't been on Earth for long. She really didn't have any idea as to what here bros were worried about. 

She knocked quietly on the office door to Limburger's office. He answered it, and looked at her curiously. "What brings you here, my lovely lady vole?" He asked her, as he ushered her into the office. 

She sighed. "I need some information from you Limburger." She said simply, standing before his desk. 

"And that would be?" 

"I need an abortion doctor." She said and looked away. 

Limburger looked upon the female mouse in his office, alone with him at this hour of the morning, and noticed something very different. Most of her hair was gone, replaced by an almost baldness on top of her head. She looked like that one rodent, Vincent Van Wham. Limburger nodded to her. "And what do I get in return if I give you the information you need?" He asked her, tapping his fingers together in front of him. 

"I will rid you of one someone who opposes you greatly. But not the Biker Mice." She stated. 

Limburger thought about this for a moment. "You'll rid me of a great enemy, but not those inferior Biker Mice hmmm?" He asked to her and to himself. "Deal is off." He said to her. 

"But-" 

"No buts, my dear, the only ones I want to rid this planet of is those inferior Biker Mice." He paused a moment. "I will make you another proposition however." 

She raised an eyebrow, interested. 

"You'll allow Karbunkle to do some more experiments on yourself. And for two days, you will work for me, and whatever I ask of you, shall be done. If you do not keep to your part of this proposition, then I won't deliver the information you need." Limburger told her. 

"Let that scum experiment more on me? Haven't I been experimented on enough?!" Jax said angrily. 

"It's either that, or having to deal with carrying a child around for 9 months. Which I believe is the reason you want that information, my dear voluptuous vole?" Limburger said, sound very matter of fact. There was little light in the office itself, maybe moonlight. Jax was almost entirely bathed in it. Slowly, she nodded to Limburger. 

"Deal." She held out her hand to shake his. Limburger grasped it eagerly in return. 

--------------------------------------------------- 

We enter upon our third scene of this story, set deep within Limburger's tower. Karbunkle is prancing around his lab on Earth, gathering various items of metal, sharpness, and such and placing them onto a metal cart. Only a few feet away from him, Jax lay spread out on a metallic table, naked, and unconscious. Sedatives have been placed into her, very heavy ones, and she has no way to fight back. Her wrists are tied to each corner of the table, as well as her ankles. Her body is not viewed as anything sexual, something merely biological, that Karbunkle can alter and change about her. 

---------------------------------------------- 

Karbunkle removed the eye from Jax's right eye that he had put in back on Mars. He had developed a new one, a more advanced one. Carefully, he placed the newly designed eye into her right eye socket, and wired it around a bit. His hands eagerly moved to her whip of a tail, sliding along it, and deciding whether or not to replace it as well. He decided against it, but he also decided to some other alterations to her body that she would barely notice. One, was the two nipple piercings he had put onto her extremely large breasts. He smiled to himself, knowing someone would get pleasure out of those, hopefully a Plutarkian. He had also put some piercings into her tail. Karbunkle had always experimented with the four elements, but he still had a lot of work to do before he'd be able to place them into a mouse. And this was a full grown mouse. Infants would do much better, to alter their genes to accept the element they decided to place within them. 

As Karbunkle was prancing around the lab still, picking up little things here and there, putting away things, Jax's right eye opened. She blinked, opened her other eye, and realized something was severely different about herself. She looked down at her body, and noticed the piercings on her breasts. Then she looked at her tail. The piercings had been almost melded into her skin. She wouldn't ever be able to take them out, unless she wanted to rip that part of her skin and her nipples off. She cursed. More than likely Karbunkle had put those in for the pleasure of the Plutarkian slave traders, which she knew Limburger would try to sell her to. She let her head rest back against the metal, cold and unwilling, even against her fur. She let out a sigh. 

"I see our special guest has awakened." Karbunkle's sickening voice entered Jax's ears. "Good morning, oh well muscled female mouse." He said to her, and bowed a little. Jax blinked again, looking at him and growled. 

"Ah ah ah." Karbunkle said. "We must not fight against our restraints or make any rude comments to your experimentational father." He chided her. 

Jax closed her mouth, and lay back. "You almost done, you sick fiend?" She asked him. 

"Just about. One more teensy little thing I need to do before I let you go see the cheesiest head of all, Limburger." Karbunkle told her. He grabbed her gun from beside her clothing and held it before her. "You are now permanently attached to this. You will notice the first time you use your eye and your gun together, your range will be much closer, and much clearer and easier to hit. As well, the piercings I've placed into you are for whomever wants to receive a great amount of pleasure from you. I'd advise never removing them either, as they seem to tear off that part of skin with it. Your nails have all been replaced with metal ones that are indestructible." 

Jax looked at him incredulously. "You sick bastard..." She said. Karbunkle just smiled. 

"Only doing my duty, Miss Van Wham. Now. Limburger would like you in this office right away. Pull your clothes back on, and head up there immediately." Karbunkle ordered. He unclasped her wrists, ankles, and quickly, Jax pulled her clothing on, and headed up towards Limburger's office. 

------------------------------------- 


	3. Short story in the making part 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the real Biker Mice from Mars characters, bla bla bla, yadda yadda yadda. No money is made from this, it's just for fun. Jax is my creation however and she's copyright 1998 to 2003. So mua! She's mine! Don't use her without my permission! 

**Short story in the making part 3**

**Written by Blaze Van Wham 2002-2003**

  
  
  


Our scene begins with an image of Lawrence Lactavius Limburger standing in his office during the day, enjoying the illustrious view of Chicago. A female mouse slips into the scene as of right, and begins to talk to the overstuffed Plutarkian. He waves his hands at her a bit, still staring at the image of Chicago outside the window. She replies back with a bit of violence, and soon the scene erupts. 

-------------------------------- 

"My dear Miss Jax, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Lawrence warned her, looking at her now, with Greasepit holding onto her arms. "You do still want that information, do you not?" He asked her. 

"You're sick! You and your goons and Karbunkle are all demented!!" She screamed at him. 

Lawrence sighed. "Such bad manners my my...What would your brothers think now hm? Coming to me with questions on where to find an abortion doctor...Tsk tsk. Who was it this time hm?" 

"None of your damn business!!" She yelled at him, still struggling against Greasepit. 

"There's only two logical choices in this matter." He turned to face away from her, and hit a button on his desk. Two pictures sprang up in the corner opposite the group. 

Lawrence grinned. "It's either..." He picked up a dart and threw it at Modo's picture, missing his face and hitting somewhere in his midsection. "Modo. Or." He picked up another dart and aimed it for Throttle's, hitting his face dead on. "Throttle. I think we know whom the father is." 

Jax let out a bloodcurdling scream and pulled free from Greasepit's arms, landing on the ground, in tears. Her face was covered in them and she looked up at Lawrence with pity. "Please...Please don't do this to me..." 

Lawrence smirked, placed his hand on her chin and gently helped her back to a standing position. "No...That's too cruel, I would never do that. I won't harm them, I promise. Only the child." 

Jax's eyes widened in Lawrence's grip. "You're sick.." She said. 

"My dear, you are the one who came to me. Therefore, you're the one who's sick, am I not correct?" He asked her, letting go and standing back from her. 

"You..No.." She stuttered out. Greasepit reached for her again, holding her back. 

Limburger smiled at her, laughter releasing itself from his throat. "Greasepit, take her back down to the dear doctor. He'll perform the procedure." 

As Jax was pulled out of the room, a scream echoed, along with cries for the choice she had made. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

We enter our next scene with the bros in the garage. All is quiet in the dead of the night, Charley sleeping upstairs in her room. Vinnie sits off to the side, falling asleep in his chair, and Modo rests back against L'il Hoss, sleeping as well. Throttle is the only one awake at this point, and his mind wouldn't stop reeling. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

He was worried about Jax more than anything. She still hadn't returned. Slowly, he stood up in the bathe of the moon in a window, and took to his bike. He slowly rolled it out of the garage, and past a few feet, looking back quickly inside, and seeing no one stir, started his Harley style bike up. There was only logical place that Jax would be: Limburger Tower. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Jax lay spread out on Karbunkle's table only hours after he had experimented on her, but for a very different cause this time. She saw him reaching for various tools of sorts, some sharp, some dull, some shiny, some rusted. He gathered them onto a table located beside where her chest was on the table. She was heavily strapped down, and her gun was locked away in a steel case. 

If she hadn't felt any pain already, she had felt it now. She wouldn't let her mind wonder to what Karbunkle was doing to her and the child. She knew it was a more horrific encounter than any she had had so far. Even with her restraints, she still struggled against the leather, metal and chains holding her down to the table. 

"Where do we start, hmmm?" Karbunkle hissed out. 

"This wasn't part of the deal!" Jax yelled at him, panic, fear and worry in her voice. 

"Limburger never keeps his deals. You should know this by now." 

Still, Jax squirmed. Her legs were spread out, and she felt extremely uncomfortable in the position she was. 

"This won't hurt. You won't even notice the pain. That is, until after." Karbunkle snickered out, bringing a tool to between her legs. 

She waited for the pain and shock to kick in. It didn't. She could see very little from how she was laid down, but she heard the distinct roar of a bike engine. A bike engine she knew and recognized as Throttle's. Seconds later, Karbunkle was somewhere across the room, passed out, and the heavy ties around her wrists and ankles cut loose. She sat up, and then collapsed onto the ground before Throttle. Before she could utter a word, he picked her up. He carried her to his bike, leaning her over his back, and driving out of the lab. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

This scene opens up with Throttle and Jax in a field just outside of Chicago. She has awoken from being unconscious now, and looks up to Throttle, who is holding her in his arms, while tears cascade down her cheeks. He comforts her as best as he can. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"What am I supposed to do?!" Jax looked up at Throttle. 

"Are you sure you're even pregnant Jax?" Throttle asked her. 

"I.." She looked up at him. "Possibly, yes..." 

"So you're not sure then, are you?" 

"Not entirely..." 

Throttle let out a sigh. "We have to know for sure, Jax, before we take any more steps all right?" 

She nodded. Her tail was curled around her body, and she was curled against him. "What if I am..." 

"Then you have the kid. Everyone deserves life, Jax, you know that. Why would you even have thoughts of going to Limburger instead of me or your bros for help?" He was concerned about her well-being. 

"Because...If. Axle found out.." 

"Axle would raise the kid as if it was his own. He'd probably hate me for the rest of his life, even though I am his bro, but he wouldn't let on that the child was another man's. You and I both know this. This is why you two love each other so much, Jax." Throttle told her. It was the truth. Once the mice returned to Mars, if there happened to be an extra bundle along that wasn't Axle's, he'd still take responsibility and raise the child. 

"I..You really think he would?" 

"I know he would, Jax. He's already raising your first son, as well as two twin infants." 

Jax curled up tight against Throttle. "I wish I could change that night..." She told him. 

"I don't." Throttle said. Jax's eyes opened wide, staring at him incredulously. "Because we both needed it. It has helped, hasn't it?" 

"Yeah..." Jax agreed. 

"Right. We keep this between each other if there's no pregnancy okay?" 

"Yeah.." Jax whispered in return. 

"For now, let's get you back to the garage, with Viz, and get some rest, babe." Throttle told her, helping her up onto her bike, and then climbing onto his own. "To the garage, Viz." He ordered Jax's bike, and it beeped in return. Jax was already sleeping as Viz and Throttle sped back. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 


End file.
